Heroic Hurricane/Transcript
This is the script for Heroic Hurricane. episode starts with Hurricane shunting a train of steel Narrator: Heroic Hurricane. Hurricane is a big tank engine who works at the big Steelworks on the mainland. He delivers steel to places like Bridlington Goods Yard with Frankie. He even has Merlin, Lexi and Theo help him at times. Long ago, he and Frankie trapped Thomas and James in the steelworks because they needed extra help and didn't want either of them to leave. But after Hurricane saves Thomas from molten slag and the experimental engines stay to help, Hurricane is willing to do anything to make up for his mistakes. continues his shunting Narrator: One day, Hurricane is shunting trucks of steel for D261 to take to Bridlington Goods Yard. Hurricane: All right. All the steel is ready to go. D261 arrives and couples up Narrator: D261 is not a nice diesel. He thinks that steamies should be scrapped and let diesels like himself and Frankie handle things. When he first arrived on Sodor, he had an accident and got a bowler hat stuck in his fuel tank. D261: Humph. I don't why the mainland keep steam engines like you and those freaks running. You should all be scrapped and let us diesels take over. We are new and modern. They had to fuss you around for hours before you're ready. Hurricane: What?! Why, you...! Narrator: D261 honked and rolled away, laughing. D261: (laughing) Narrator: Hurricane felt hurt. Hurricane: That good for nothing piece of junk. Hurricane sits alone in a siding Narrator: Later, Hurricane is still thinking about D261 when... Theo: Help! Help! I can't stop! Narrator: Theo was out of control due to his slag trucks pushing him. Merlin: Never fear, Theo! I will save you! couples up and slams on his breaks. Theo stops just short of the buffers Narrator: Luckily no one was hurt. Theo: Thanks, Merlin. That was really heroic of you. Merlin: I know, Theo. That was an adventure. arrives Frankie: What's going on here? Theo: I was being pushed by my slag trucks but Merlin came to my rescue. Frankie: Well, I must say, Merlin, I must congratulate you on performing such a heroic act. Merlin: Thank you, Frankie. But there's no need for praise. Really. Lexi: (in a country accent) Hoo-wee! Way to go, partner! Merlin: Thank you, Lexi. Narrator: Hurricane saw this all from nearby. Hurricane: sighs I wish I could be heroic. Hurricane is taking trucks to the slag heaps Narrator: The following morning, Hurricane was still wondering how he could be heroic. Hurricane: How can I be heroic? Narrator: Just then, a gust of wind blew something into Hurricane's face. Hurricane: Gah! Who turned out the lights?! I can't see! driver gets out of the cab and gets the object off his face revealed to be a comic book Narrator: It was a comic book. Hurricane: Huh? What's this? Narrator: On the front cover was a superhero known as Steam Man. looks at it and gets an idea Hurricane: That's it! Narrator: So off he went for his next job. Hurricane is on his way to Barrow-In-Furness Narrator: Later, Hurricane was taking a train of steel to Barrow-In-Furness, the station beyond the Vicarstown Bridge. Hurricane: Hmm. imagines himself as a superhero Narrator: Gordon was there with the express. Hurricane: Gordon, do you know where I can find something to make me heroic? Gordon: Why yes. You can look for the missing train that had been seen heading for London. Hurricane: Will do. Gordon: Glad you're doing something good to make amends for imprisoning Thomas and James at your Steelworks. Hurricane: Hey! Gordon: I was just saying. Hurricane: Well, put it more nicer next time. Gordon: Sorry. Good luck. Hurricane: Thanks. Narrator: And with that, Hurricane was off. Hurricane arrives at Bridlington goods yard Narrator: When Hurricane arrived at Bridlington Goods Yard, he saw some old engine parts near the track. Hurricane: I can use those parts to make my costume! Mainland Diesel that James met: Why do you want to do that? Hurricane: Because from now, I'm going to be a superhero. Ulli: Well, good luck finding someone to help. Hurricane: Oh, I will. Narrator: So Hurricane had the workmen place the parts on him. has a new look Narrator: Soon Hurricane looked like a real superhero. Hurricane: Behold, Heroic Hurricane! fanfare is heard in the background Narrator: Hurricane began his search to find something heroic to do. arrives at the canal Beresford: Who goes there? Hurricane: Heroic Hurricane! That's who! Beresford: Hurricane? Are you one of the engines that I hid Thomas from? Hurricane: Yes. But I'm Heroic Hurricane, the mainland's first ever superhero engine! Beresford: A superhero! Oh boy! I'm having a superhero to be my friend. Hurricane: Speaking of which, are you in need of any heroic assistance? Beresford: Uh, not at the moment... Hurricane: Alright, if that's the case, then I'm off. Heroic Hurricane, away! off Beresford: Make sure you stop by to talk to me next time! hook hits his nose Beresford: Ouch! Why does that always happen? on Narrator: Later, Hurricane arrived at Merlin, Lexi and Theo's old home, the Experimental Engines yard. Hurricane: Surely, there's someone in need of Heroic Hurricane help here. Connor arrives Connor: Oh, hello. Hurricane: Greetings, good citizen engine. Are you in need of any heroics performed by yours truly? Connor: Uh, well, I... Hurricane: Never fear! Heroic Hurricane is here! Connor: I'm Connor but I don't actually need any help at the moment. Hurricane: Oh, right. Connor: What's this place anyway? Hurricane: The Experimental Engines Yard. Connor: Really? Who lives here? Hurricane: Merlin, Lexi and Theo. Three experimental engines that used to live here but they don't anymore. Connor: Where do they live now? Hurricane: The Steelworks of course. Connor: Oh. Where you and Frankie work? Hurricane: Yes. Connor: I see. Thomas and James told me about you two trapped them there. Hurricane: I know. But I'm willing to make up for it. Connor: As I heard. It's nice to meet you, Hurricane. I better get back to my passenger duties. Hurricane: Oh, okay then. puffs off Narrator: Then Hurricane remembered the trucks in London. Hurricane: Oh, right. I still have to find those missing trucks. Narrator: So he sent off. on, Hurricane finds the trucks Narrator: Hurricane arrives in London and found the missing trucks. Hurricane: There you are. Hiro arrives Hiro: Hello, Hurricane. Hurricane: Hi, Hiro. But I'm Heroic Hurricane now. Hiro: Oh, yeah. My apologies. Hurricane: It's okay. I've been tasked with finding those trucks over there. Hiro: I see. Hurricane: Why are you called Master of the Railway anyway? Hiro: I don't know, Hurricane. Hurricane: throat Hiro: Oh, yes, Heroic Hurricane. Hurricane: That's better. Now if you'll excuse me... a train whistle Wait. Is that...?! appears Merlin: Help! Help! They're pushing me! They're pushing me! Mainland Trucks: On! On! Faster! Faster! laughing Hiro: Merlin's in trouble! Hurricane: Ah-ha! Heroic Hurricane to the rescue! sets off after Merlin Narrator: Hurricane raced off after Merlin. catches up to Merlin Hurricane: Never fear, Merlin! Heroic Hurricane is here to save you! Merlin: Oh, thank you, masked hero engine! Hurricane: Okay, I'm going to couple up to your brakevan and slow you down! switches tracks and couples up to Merlin's brakevan Hurricane: Okay, one, two, three, brakes! and Hurricane slam on their brakes and come to a stop Narrator: Hurricane and Merlin soon came to a stop. Merlin: Oh, thank you, masked hero engine! Who are you? Hurricane: Heroic Hurricane! Merlin: Hurricane? Hurricane: Yep. It's me, Merlin. Merlin: What's with all the parts attached? Hurricane: I was trying to be heroic so I made a superhero costume. Merlin: laughs Honestly, Hurricane. At least, that's an adventure. Anyway, let us return to the Steelworks. soon return to the Steelworks Narrator: Back at the Steelworks, Hurricane got a big surprise. Lexi and Theo arrive Frankie, Lexi and Theo: Hooray for Hurricane! Hurricane: Thanks, everyone. It's no big deal. Frankie: You were very brave, Hurricane! Lexi: (in a French accent) Oui! Very heroic indeed! Theo: Bravo! Merlin: Yes, indeed, Hurricane. That was very heroic. Hurricane: Thanks, Merlin. Frankie: Uh, Hurricane? Why have you got engine parts all over you? Hurricane: I wanted to be heroic so I made a superhero costume from these old parts. Theo: Really? Lexi: laughs Merlin: laughs Frankie: laughs Oh, Hurricane. You don't need a superhero costume to be heroic. You can be yourself. Hurricane: Isn't that what Ashima said to Thomas? Frankie: Yes. Hurricane: Well, I suppose you're right, Frankie. D261 arrived D261: Ah, glad to see that my train is ready. This Steelworks is better off without steamies especially those freaks and with diesels like us. Frankie: Hey, don't you ever commentate on my friends like that! D261: Who cares, Frankie? You along with those goodie diesels are a disgrace to diesels. All diesels are supposed to be better than steamies, not being friends with them. Frankie: You can keep it that way if you like but I am not so easily persuaded. Merlin: You tell him, Frankie! Theo: Uh, yeah! Lexi: Give him a telling off! Hurricane: You tell him! D261: Whatever. Better get my train. Narrator: But then as he rolled towards his train, it happened. starts to splutter then stops Narrator: D261 got broken down. Merlin: What happened? Frankie: He's broken down. look at D261 Hurricane: Well, what do you know? He's sucked a bowler hat into his fuel tank again. grumbles D261: Not again! Hurricane, Merlin, Theo and Lexi laugh Hurricane: Guess I better take his train and him to be fixed. Lexi: You're quite right, Hurricane. Narrator: So from that day forward, Hurricane has become a really useful engine. pulls D261 and his train to be repaired as the episode ends Category:Transformersprimfan Category:DavidBrennan99